The Orphan Thief
by Tamaralynn0480
Summary: After being orphaned by a brutal Forsworn attack, Bethany finds herself seeking refuge with the Thieves Guild in Riften. Craving adventure, she bites off more than she can chew as she is sent on an exciting journey that changes her life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first attempt at writing a story. I know it seems quite raw right now: but with the help from reviews, I will be periodically updating the chapters. **

**Please bear with me, and check back often for updates and new content. Thanks for hanging in there with me! **

The memories had plagued Bethany Windstorm's dreams nightly ever since her family was brutally murdered by Forsworn mercenaries ten years ago.

It had happened during her eldest sisters wedding. Instead of being held in the Temple of Mara as was Skyrim's tradition. Her noble family had donated a large sum of gold in exchange for a priest to hold the ceremony in their castle home in the Reach.

The entire Windstorm family, friends and even families of all of their beloved household servants had come from all reaches of Tamriel to pay their respects and celebrate in the festivities.

Feasts of succulent venison, beef, and chicken were roasting downstairs on spits over the large kitchen hearth. Various roasted vegetables, stews and sweets being prepared with loving pride of the castle's cooks.

The banquet hall was being decorated by happily chattering servants with garlands of flowers, and beautifully colored paper lanterns, softly glowing with magelight.

The tantalizing smell of the preparing feast drifted up the stairs to Bethany's room, making her stomach grumble in anticipation.

She had recently turned sixteen and was to be her sister's maid of honor for the beautiful summer evening ceremony. A love match so sweet that even Lady Mara herself must have cried tears of joy in anticipation of the nights' approaching nuptials.

Her own engagement to a neighboring Nobles' son was also to be announced shortly after the ceremony.

Her maid Elya, an elderly retired Bosmer mage twisted Bethany's long curly auburn tresses up into a coif with gentle swiftness.

"Your betrothed will be delighted. I dare say you will outshine your sister tonight. Almost a sin" Elya chuckled as she proudly took in Bethany's beauty through the mirror, receiving a beaming smile in return.

She sighed and hummed with content as she began weaving delicate, sweet smelling purple mountain flowers into the lovely girls' hair.

The chatter from downstairs ceased as it was drowned out by an angry shout. The shouting quickly turned into screams of agony and fear.

Bethany and the maid looked up with panic as her mother burst into the room, an arrow buried deep in her chest.

Mothers hands, slick with her own spilled blood clutched the door frame and dresser holding herself up. "No!" she choked out in anguish, as the blood pooled at the corners of her mouth.

"Momma! Oh Gods! What is happening? " Bethany cried jumping out of her chair and running to her side as she collapsed.

Ever growing chaos could be heard raising within the castle walls as swords clashed, fire balls exploded and shock spells crackled and fizzed. Elya quietly closed the door and prayed to the Divines as she cast a ward spell across it.

"Please..." Mother said as she gasped, trying to catch a breath of air. She coughed, lightly splattering crimson flecks on her daughter's shimmering lilac gown.

Reaching up she touched her daughters cheek, leaving bloody finger prints on her ivory skin. "The Forsworn...You must flee!"

She looked to the maid "Take Bethany somewhere safe, take my purse, my amulet and ring, it's all I have on me. It will provide you shelter and food until you can find safety".

"Please Elya, take care of my daughter as you would your own..."

She weakly turned towards Bethany staring sadly into her tearful deep blue, almond shaped eyes "Bethany I love you - Your father, sister and I will always be in your heart". She smiled. Struggling with her last breath she shuddered and went limp.

"No momma no!" Bethany sobbed holding her mothers bloodied hands. "Please don't leave me!". She cried, willing as much magica she could muster. Orange restoration magic softly chimed and swirled around the bloodied pair as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It's too late sweeting, she's gone." Elya knelt down whispering into Bethany's hair. "Save your energy - we will need it" She gently wrapped a cloak around the girls' shoulders hugging her, tears running down her own wrinkled face.

The din grew louder, accompanied by heavy footfalls running up the stone stairs at the end of the wing. "Find the youngest daughter and the old Breton bitch!" a man voice shouted followed by more footsteps.

Splintering wood sounded as doors were being kicked in further down the hall, growing ever near.

"Our benefactor said we could have some fun!" Came one mans voice.

"Fine, take your pleasure, but make sure she dies! We were told to leave no one alive! The Nord bastards are to learn that the Reach belongs to the Forsworn"

"For the Forsworn!" was shouted loudly by numerous booming voices.

Elya's head snapped up, her white hair tremoring as terror flashed in her aged golden eyes. "Come child, we must make haste! They are nearly upon us!"

Despite her years, the maid jumped up and swiftly fled around the room gathering whatever supplies she could stuff into a knapsack.

Bethany kissed her mothers cheek as she gently closed the lifeless staring eyes. "May the Divines guide you all to everlasting peace."

She unlatched the diamond amulet, pulled the gold laden purse from an inside pocket and slid the unusual family ring, a flawless diamond set in woven ebony and gold off her mothers finger.

Slipping the purse into her cloak pocket, she clasped the locket around her own neck and slid the still warm ring on her finger.

Elya felt around the walls, eventually finding the stone she searched for and pushed it in. With a soft click, a narrow passage opened up and both maid and nobles' daughter fled through the dark abyss and into the warm summer night.


	2. Chapter 2

****Updated** thanks to Agent 94 and Jack Trader for your honest reviews. I have added extra content to this chapter to elaborate more on the surroundings.**

It had been 10 years since her family home had been attacked. She and Elya had escaped to Riften. The elderly maid was able to barter her mothers amulet for a room and food at the inn. Beth couldn't part with the ring and never took it off. She looked down at it, the diamond sparkled in the sunlight.

Shortly after Elya passed away from a debilitating case of Rockjoint, Beth was evicted from her lodging at the inn. Keerava, the Argonian caretaker told her that the last of Beth's credit was used up. "I'm sorry my dear" the scaled woman said "but I have paying customers who need the accommodation."

She had taken to the streets hanging around the market, partaking in any little job she could find to afford food and a bed for the night. As the jobs became scarce, she stole bits to eat from the vendors and barrels that lined the wooden structured homes when no one was looking. She used the barrels to sleep between, to hide away from prying eyes. She lost her softness from her former noble life, causing her clothes to hang off her.

She had many queries about her ring, but this time was met with the sharpness of a knife.

She had just sat down to nibble on a piece of stolen bread when an aged, grubby faced Imperial in ragged clothing waved his dagger at her. "Hand over the ring little girl" he growled, his breath rancid from his rotting teeth.

Beth gagged as she turned her head away, drooping her meal and cradling her hands to her chest. "No, please" she begged. Fear seized her as acidic bile rose into her throat.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched as a man materialized out of a shadow. He stood just over six feet tall. His own auburn wavy hair hanging just past his shoulders, and a large menacing scar slashed down his cheek. He wore soft brown leather armor, his boots stepping soundlessly towards them. Green eyes greeted her as he smiled gently, extending his own dagger towards her assailant.

"The girl said no" he had rasped, gently applying pressure with the sharp blade to the back of the grubby mans neck. The would be robber choked on his own spittle in surprise, dropping his own dagger into Beth's lap.

"I suggest you move along before I drive this into your spine" her taller man growled, adding enough pressure to lightly pierce the Imperials skin. The robber scrambled away, giving up on the hopeful prize as he nearly tripped over his own feet in escape.

Her rescuer bent down to give her a hand up "Are you okay?" He asked, friendly concern in his voice.

Shaken, Beth allowed the man to pull her to her feet. "Yes, thank you."

"My people have been watching you" he said sheathing his dagger. The words sent uneasy chills down her spine.

"You are to rescue me, only to send me to an early grave?" She asked, dread pooled into the pit of her stomach.

The man laughed, shaking his head. "No! My goodness no!" he said mirthfully. He extended his hand "The names Brynjolf." He stepped back, giving her a thorough examination with his eyes. "Have you ever heard of the Thieves Guild?"

* * *

**One year later**

* * *

"Get up girl!" Brynjolf said knocking the bottom of Beth's foot with his boot.

"Ugh! Brynolf, can't a girl get some beauty sleep around here?" Beth moaned as she rolled over pulling the blankets over her head. She was tired. Her body sore from the long journey on horseback from Whiterun, just returning from a job a few hours prior.

"Fat chance sweetie" Sapphire said sitting up on the cot across from to her, rubbing the sleep from her own azure colored eyes. Her long, dark blonde hair was messed from slumber.

Sapphire and Beth had become fast friends, surprising the family of thieves. She was usually known as quiet, forever brooding over something and keeping to herself. When Beth first shown up at the Ragged Flagon with Brynjolf, Sapphire had surprised everyone by taking the girl under her wing.

The sounds of the cistern grew louder as Beth's ears became more aware of her surroundings as she woke. The gentle lapping of the water, filling the majority of the cistern. Soft flickering lights throwing dancing shadows from the candles hanging on the wall.

Beth felt the warmth of her blanket being pulled from her. She looked up to see Brynjolf standing at her side, clutching her cover with a serious look on his face. "Not today darlin. Delvin asked to see you."

Beth groaned as she sat up, blinking her eyes to make them cooperate. She pulled a robe from the post of her bed, and wrapped it around her shoulders - the coolness waking her more. She groaned as leaned over to pull on her boots.

"He's in the tavern. As usual" Brynjolf smiled, nodded to Sapphire and walked away.

Gods her muscles ached. The training since she started with the Thieves Guild had taken it's toll, but she was stronger than she ever could have imagined. It still didn't make it any less painful each morning, after tossing and turning night after night; struggling to sleep between her nightmares.

Within the year that she had joined the guild, she gained healthy weight back from the needed nutrition she received from the delicious cooked meals Vekel, the cook and bartender made. Lean muscle hardened her body. She could sneak undetected in and out of any castle with a bag full of loot. Pickpocket anyone of their valuables while in plain sight, and pick the most difficult of locks with ease.

With the help of her newfound family, she also perfected the art of both archery and swordplay. Her short temper was well known, but benefited in her lessons. She became a respected and often feared challenger. With her small five foot frame, she was lightning quick, shocking the unsuspecting bandits that she came across while traveling between jobs.

Sapphire stood up with Beth, standing a few inches taller than her. "Let's see if Vekel has anything for breakfast". The pair made their way across the stone path that bridged across the dark pool in the center of the circular room and into a dimly lit hallway. Turning left at the end, they exited a wardrobe with a false back that had been left open.

A defensive cover, in the case of their hideout being infiltrated by enemies. A door to the left of the false wardrobe, at the end of the hall from the tavern opened into the Warrens. Another section of the Ratways that snaked under the City of Riften. If the guild was to be attacked, the enemies would be drawn to the door without a second glance at a closed wardrobe.

Beth spotted Delvin at a table and sat down across from him. The Breton man had a shaved head, and sparse patchy beard lining his chin. He was in his early fifties and was known as the guilds drunk.

The Tavern was slowly filling with men and women of the thieving family seeking sustenance for their own rumbling bellies.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Delvin said, his voice raspy with a clipped accent. "You look like hell"

"Gods I feel it too." Beth sighed taking a sip of hot tea from a mug that Vekel handed her. The bartender was a thin, quiet spoken Nord with sparkling blue eyes. Brown hair touched his shoulders and a mustache lined his top lip. He was a handsome man, always friendly and making sure the members of the guild had plenty to eat and drink.

She sliced a piece of cheese on a plate in the center of the table. Spearing it, she ate with her dagger. Her maid Elya would have had a fit it she was still alive to see her now.

"You know... " Delvin leered. "We could find a nice quiet area. I'll rub down that tight little body of yours - and maybe get to know each other better... Iffn ya know what I mean". His breath sour from the ale he always seemed to be drinking.

"Ugh! No... Thanks but no" Beth interrupted recoiling, her stomach churning at the thought.

"Delvin you old dog, leave the poor girl alone" Vex called from across the room, causing snickers and elbow jabs between the other thieves. The blonde, brown eyed imperial woman was the first to teach Beth about breaking into homes. Which locks were worth picking and which ones to skip. With her slim build, she was able to move fast, squeezing into small dark spaces. She winked at Beth as she took a bite of her breakfast.

Delvin cleared his throat, gaining back her attention. "Look, let's cut to the chase. I have something important of a personal nature that I need handled." Beth looked at Delvin warily as he took a long swallow of Ale, wiping a dribble with the back of his hand.

"I need you to travel to a town called Raven Rock in Solstheim. My brother Glover is the smithy there and is in need of some supplies."

"So what, I'm the errand girl now?" Bethany grumbled getting annoyed.

"Naw, now don't get like that. I'm actually doing you a favor." Delvin leaned forward winking.

Brynjolf sat at the table between them. "Settle down Sweetheart. What Delvin is trying to say is that you need a break."

Delvin nodded. "Get yourself out of town. Get some rest, you've proven yourself to be one of our best members." He took another long draught of Ale. He set his cup down and looked her in the eyes. "You work too hard. We don't want to see one of our most valued thieves dropping dead of exhaustion".

"Okay, so I'm making a delivery - that's it?" She queried slightly put off, but the idea of a rest starting to hold some appeal.

"Well, during your stay I'm hoping you may do some... exploring." He grinned. "I always hear you and Sapphire talking about wanting to get out and experience the world". He leaned back. "So I'm giving you your chance. And...If you come across any rare items, bring them back to me and I'll give you a fair price."

Beth laughed "Of course". The idea of exploring someplace new piqued her interest.

Brynjolf looked at her taking a deep breath, knowing his next bit of advise would be met with resistance. "I know you have done well keeping your own neck safe, but this is another world filled with new dangers. I recommend you hire a mercenary to travel with you after you arrive".

Beth's cheeks slowly turned red with anger. "But you guys just said I'm one of best you have! I know how to defend myself!" She crossed her arms defiantly, staring daggers at the two men.

"Of course! But Solstheim is different than Skyrim." Brynjolf sighed rubbing his head. "We're funding this expedition. If you don't agree to hiring a mercenary protector, we'll just have to find someone else who will."

Beth checked her temper. She couldn't let her pride get in the way of the opportunity being handed to her. "Okay" she nodded.

Delvin nodded to Brynjolf and grinned, surprised they didn't have to argue any longer. "Good! Well that's that. If you leave on this mornings carriage, you should make it to Windhelm by tomorrow evening." he sat back, tilting his cup to his lips draining the last drops of his ale. "Go to the docks and ask for Captain Gjalund Salt-Sage with The Northern Maiden. He will take you on his ship with his supply run. I've already arranged for the passage."

Vekel bent over the table replacing Delvins' empty mug with a fresh ale. "If you're heading to Raven Rock you best be bringing me back some Sujamma, or these heathens will never forgive you," he winked "Talk to Geldis at the Retching Netch, he'll have a room for you".

Beth smiled. "Alright, well I guess I'll go pack". She flipped a coin onto the table, grabbed a hunk of bread and walked out of the tavern biting a piece off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire walked in as Beth was shimmying into a brown travelling dress, her knapsack sat opened on her cot half packed with necessities for the trip.

"You best wear some armor, there are bandits about." Sapphire said as she sat on her cot, unsheathing her dagger and started sharpening it with a stone. "One of our men also mentioned word of a dragon being spotted to the north".

Beth's heart sped up as fear caught in her throat. Dragons were still sighted now and then, mostly hunting wild game. But some farms started losing a lot of stock when a few of the fearsome beasts decided it had a taste for beef or goats.

She had an unfortunate run in with a particularly fearsome one outside of Whiterun a few months back. At the sound of the approaching booming wings, her horse had reared in terror, throwing her off it's back and cracking her bow she had dropped in the surprise. The dragon had circled her blowing intensely hot flames, scorching parts of her body through her leather armor as it tried to direct her away from the hold and into the open.

Beth cried out in fear as she realized she was defenseless, when by the miracle of Akatosh, she heard a guard sound out the alarm from the wall rousing the others from their sleep. The dragon was taken down from raining arrows as she scrambled back towards the holds safety.

From that point, she tried to avoid travel by night so she could be more aware of her surroundings and finding shelter if need be.

"Thanks" Beth said fighting a yawn. She took off her dress, neatly folding it and placed it inside her knapsack. She pulled out a pair of breeches and a long sleeve shirt from her dresser, then grabbed her steel armor from her wardrobe.

"Those dreams still troubling you?" Sapphire asked, friendly concern on her face as she watched Beth don the pieces.

"Every night" Beth sighed. Sapphire was the only person she trusted her history with, as they became fast friends.

"I understand." Sapphire swallowed. "You know, my story was not so much different than yours."

"Really?" Beth looked up. "You never did tell me your history, we've been good friends for quite some time now." She sat on the bed buckling on the steel greaves, it swirled with blueness from enchantments to resist fire.

"It takes a lot for me to trust anyone. In fact, only Delvin knows my history". Sapphire sat her dagger down and rubbed her face. She took a deep breath and told her tale.

"My mother was the daughter of a Noble family. They were housing an Adventurer who had begged to a place to stay for a few days. He had paid quite handsomely for his lodging." She began with a smile.

"My mother was dazzled by his stories of adventure, but became depressed knowing she would never experience anything of the sort as a nobles' daughter. Her parents noticed her infatuation with the handsome adventurer, and sent him on his way"

"But that same night, she was was too upset and couldn't sleep. She snuck downstairs and out to the pond for a walk, finding him there. He convinced her to join him."

Sapphire sighed. "After they she found her missing the next morning, they put two and two together. Her parents were so angry and ashamed, they disowned her. They sent out a courier to tell her to never to set foot in their home again."

"During their adventures, they fell hopelessly in love. Deciding to take their plunder and settle down, they were married and bought a pig farm. But the divines did not smile on them and decided it was not their fate. One day her husband went out to hunt, but never returned. Over a few years, the farm started falling into dispepair, but my mother was too proud to contact and ask her parents for help". Sapphire continued.

"One night she awoke hearing a scratching at the door lock. She opened it to find a handsome man in leather armor. Fearing for her life, she took a dagger from a table ready to strike when the man dropped to his knees begging for forgiveness. I don't know what she was thinking, but invited him in."

"He ended up staying with my mother, helping her get the farm back into shape. They had fallen in love and conceived me in their passions. My mother was happy as she was never able to have a child with her husband, although they had tried." Sapphire paused, her face full of disgust. "My mother told him of the pregnancy, hoping he would offer for her hand in marriage. Instead my father became a cowardly dog with it's tail between its legs and ran out of our lives".

"Life wasn't always terrible on the farm. We had a few hands to help out, and always had food on the table" Sapphire smiled at the memory. "My ma would laugh when I dressed up the piglets and fed them like my own live dolls." She crossed her legs and bent over her dagger, focusing on slowly drawing the blade up and down the stone. Beth sat back on her cot, leaning against the cool stone walls watching the sadness take over Sapphires features.

"One night when I was about thirteen, a group of bandits overtook the farm. My mother and all of the farm hands were murdered in cold blood." A tear slid down the girls' cheek dropping onto the dagger.

"The black hearted bastards had found me hiding in my wardrobe and decided to spare my life, for a horrible price. They abducted me, and turned me into their whore. Passing me around between them, having their way with me as the others held me down cheering them on. I withdrew into a husk, scared to do anything." She shuddered. "I wished for death each time their sour, rotted breaths panted in my face as they took me against my will"

"One night when the bandits were extra boisterous, I drugged their ale before serving them. As they passed out, I stole this dagger from the leader" Sapphire set down the sharpening stone and held up the ebony dagger, twisting it between her fingers. "I slit every one of those bastards throats and ran for as long and as far as I could."

"I found refuge on the streets of Windhelm. Delvin was on a job when he found me begging for scraps outside of Candlehearth Hall. He took an instant interest in me. Said I reminded him of someone he knew. " She looked up across the circular chamber as Delvin walked in with Brynjolf, chatting quietly between them.

"He took me under his wing and brought me back here. Trained me, and became almost like a protective father figure." She smiled. "I may have lost my family, but I found one with these bloody rascals" Sapphire chuckled.

"So is Sapphire your real name?" Beth asked, knowing Sapphires usual reaction to the other guild members who asked the same question. She would snap at them and tell them to mind their own damned business.

"It was Destiny, but Sapphire is the only name that matters now. My former life ended the night my family was taken from me." She looked up, her face smoothed out by the bittersweet memories. "My mother would always call me her 'Beautiful Sapphire'. So I assumed my new identity".

"Did you ever hear from your father?" Beth asked after a hesitation. She had never heard her friend speak of her parents.

"No." Sapphire replied, her eyes flashing in disgusted anger. "We never heard from him that I can ever recall ".

"I'm sorry for prying" Beth got up and sat next to Sapphire, hugging her.

"That's okay. Delvin is the only other person who knows this." She said hugging Beth back. "Why he took a sudden interest in me, I'll never know. There were many homeless orphans wandering the street, but it was as if he knew my story just by looking at me".

The men approached. "So are you ready?" Brynjolf asked, as him and Delvin stepped up to the seated girls. Both of their forms towering over them.

Beth stood nodding. She picked up the steel armor she had placed on her cot before being sidetracked by Sapphires story. She slid it over her head and clasped the sides. "All packed and ready to go" Beth replied.

"Good, here's a thousand septims" Delvin said handing her a heavy leather pouch of coins. "Anything you can scavenge, I want half - that should cover the passage and make up for the loan". He then handed her a small but heavy leather pouch "These are the supplies that my brother has requested, make sure he gets them".

Sapphire stood up from her cot and gave Beth a quick hug. "I would ask to go along as well, but Mavyn Black-Brier has asked me to meet her today for a special task." She chuckled, "Ive learned the hard way not to cross her".

Brynjolf patted Beth's shoulder, he had a wrapped bundle under his arm. "Come! I'll help you carry your things to the carriage".


	4. Chapter 4

The gentle swaying of the carriage had eventually lulled Beth into a dreamless sleep after a few uneventful hours of traveling. The sky was growing darker as the 'plink plink' of raindrops on her armor roused her. Glancing into the distance she could see an approaching thunderstorm, lightning forking across the sky filled with ominous looking clouds.

The roads ahead were growing muddier from the increasing rain, making the horse grunt with the increased difficulty of pulling the carriage. The driver cursed as it lurched forcing the horse to stop.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked, peering over the side.

The driver shrugged his shoulder and snapped the reigns "Move along now" he bit out to his horse. The mares ears flicked around and took a step forward, again stopped by some unseen force.

Glancing down Beth bit off her own curse. A chain had been laid across the road, and was now pulled taught under the carriage between the wheels. She followed one end seeing it tied to a tree, glancing behind her she saw the other end disappearing into a bush.

An arrow flew from the area, striking the side of the carriage, narrowly missing her.

"Get down!" She shouted to the driver, who obliged without complaint.

Beth shouldered her quiver and snatched up her bow. She jumped off the back of the carriage, almost slipping in the mud as a large Orc stepped through the bush with a menacing grin. He wore ragged armor, common for bandits. She looked at his hand as he threw down the end of the chain. His trap had worked and now he was ready to pick his winnings.

"You picked the wrong person to mess with!" She growled, taking the Orc aback in disbelief.

"Oh ho!" he laughed, his voice deep, his pointed ring laden ears twitched. "We gots us a little fighter!" He stepped towards her pulling a deadly looking battle axe from over his shoulder. "No matter. Let's see what you got in those bags poppet, no one needs to get hurt"

Beth pulled an arrow from the quiver, notching it on the bow. She pulled it back, the feather tickling her cheek. Just as she was taking aim, strong furry arms wrapped around her middle, making her misfire.

"This one thinks not" a raspy Kajit voice whispered into her ear his whiskers tickling her jaw. The kajit extended his claws, pushing them in between her armor. "Move and I'll gut you."

Beth relaxed her stance, glancing at the front of the carriage. The driver was nowhere to be seen. She exhaled in disgust, the coward had ran.

A loud roar screamed from nearby them causing everyone to jump and look wildly around for the source. Beth took advantage of the distraction by driving her bow upwards under her legs, sharply hitting the Kajit in the groin. As he fell with a hiss, she readied her arrow and took aim. She struck the Orc who was rushing towards her after the attack on his partner. Her arrow pirced his throat, dropping him in the spot.

She turned to see the Kajit dropping to the ground, a dagger impaled in his back. She was surprised to see the driver stepping from around the tree, than laughed as she realized he had been the one to roar.

"I thought you left" she laughed, pulling the chain from under the carriage.

"I apologize, I was hoping to deceive the bandits into thinking I had ran away. Everyone has been talking of the dragon that had been spotted in this area, but only a few know that it had been slayed last night. I took advantage of the knowledge. Worked didn't it?"

Beth chuckled as she jumped back into the carriage. "Sure did".

...

She had fallen back asleep as the excitement of the attack wore off. The driver woke her as they approached Windhelm. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, the armor was becoming unbearably uncomfortable. The sun had come out briefly making her sweat, but the coolness of the night approaching giving her a chill.

"In my opinion, Windhelm is the best city in Skyrim" the driver nodded proudly as he pulled up to the city gates. He climbed down off of his seat, and gathered a few of her bags, leaving her with her knapsack. "I'll carry the supplies to the docks. It's early yet, the ship wont be ready to depart for a few hours. Why dont you seek out Candlehearth Hall for a bite and rest."

"Thank you" Beth said, handing him sixty septims. The usual charge was fifty, but he had more than earned the extra tip.

She entered the old inn and walked up to the wooden bar.

"What can I get for ya darling?" a middle aged blonde Nord asked, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Dinner, and a hot bath if the water is available." Beth said through chattering teeth, goose flesh prickling her skin.

"That'll be twelve septims" the woman said. Beth counted them out and placed them on the wooden ring stained counter. The woman pocketed them.

"Right this way" the hostess said, escorting her to a nearby room. "I'll have dinner sent in immediately." She nodded to a large wooden tub in the corner, "and I'll have the maids fill that for you as you eat. Will there be anything else?"

Beth realized she had never been to the docks. "Am I able to get an escort to the shipyard after? I've never been there."

"Of course, there's a few guards off duty right now. I'm sure one of them would be willing to bring you out when you're ready".

Beth thanked the hostess as she left. She took off her armor, placing them into a large burlap sack she pulled from a pocket of her knapsack, and set it on the bed. A server walked in with a steaming tray of food. Dinner consisted of a hearty venison stew with freshly baked bread, warming her stomach and renewing her energy after the long ride.

Maids walked in and out of the room with buckets of hot water, filling the wooden tub as Beth finished up her meal. "Enjoy ma'am" the last girl said as she placed fluffy towels on chair near the fire and exited, closing the door behind her.

Beth took off her clothes, placing them on a nearby chair. She stepped into the tub, and sighed as she sank down into the steamy water. The heat soothed her aches, and the scent of lavender oil dotted the sides of the tub. She leaned back, closing her eyes. Candles on the walls made shadows flicker under her lids. A soft melody played on a lute from a bard on the next floor up, relaxing her to the point of almost drowsing off.

After the water cooled, she stepped out of the tub. Her fingers had wrinkled like prunes. She wrapped the towel that had warmed near the fire around herself and pinned up her quickly curling hair. She placed her folded up clothing from the day into her knapsack and pulled out the package Brynjolf had given her earlier that morning in Riften.

"Use these for your trip to Solstheim" he had said as he handed her the package. "I'm sure you are well aware of the hostility between the Nord and a Dunmer races". Beth had nodded, hearing the stories of Ulfric's treatment toward the elves. He was her mothers distant cousin who visited frequently. She loved him dearly, but her parents did not tolerate his mistreatment of their servants and had sent him away on more than one occasion.

"The Dunmer arent quite as hostile on Solstheim, but they are less threatened by nobility. They don't have to worry about someone coming into their settlement to cause trouble." Brynjolf had explained before helping her into the back of the carriage.

He never knew that she had come from a Noble stock, only that her family had been attacked by the Forsworn. It wouldn't be hard to fit in.

She unwrapped the package. It contained two items. The first one, a richly embroidered dark blue gown - matching the color of her eyes. It had gold trim threaded into the embroidery, making it shimmer In the candlelight. The second item an emerald green cape.

The pulled the gown over her head and tugged on the laces, making it tighten up the back to fit her form. The skirt of the dress felt soft against her bare legs, bringing back bitter sweet memories of her home long ago. Her heart lurched bringing fresh stinging tears to her eyes.

A gentle knock sounded at the door, snapping her out of her melancholy. She quickly wiped the tears with the back of her hands and opened the door.

"Oh dear, I hope all is well" clucked a female solder noticing her red rimmed eyes.

"Oh I'm fine" Beth replied with a smile "I'm just sore from the long carriage ride".

"Are you ready to go?" She asked. Beth nodded and the guard helped her gather up her things.

She wrapped the emerald cape over her shoulders, pulling the hood over her drying hair. Some curls had fallen out framing her face, but she didn't have the time to fix it.

The night sky was clear and the stars twinkled brightly, the large moons smiled down over Tamriel. Aurora waved across the cool sky in an abundance of shimmering colors.

Beth breathed in the brisk night air, feeling a new sense of peace. If this adventure was anything like the carriage ride, perhaps the journey would help heal her ravaged mind from the trauma years ago.

"Ah welcome to The Northern Maiden, my lady!" The captain said as she approached. "Come, let's get you settled into your quarters below deck."

...

After another dreamless sleep, Beth awoke to the gentle swaying of the calm seas. She found herself walking up onto the deck. The sun shining brightly, making the droplets on the railings sparkle like diamonds. The salty air was soothing as the water lapped at the sides of the wooden ship.

"Land a-ho!" Shouted a Redguard sailor atop of the mast. She turned and looked at the slowly approaching Red Mountain spewing dark smoke over Solstheim. The air around the island was polluted in a reddish grey haze.

"The wind is picking up on the land and blowing around ash from the mountain" the captain explained as he approached. He stood next to her, looking out over the gently waving sea towards their destination. He closed his eyes breathing in the sweet salty air with a smile. He was a middle aged Nord with long blonde hair, his tanned face weather roughed by long days at sea. His kindness almost oozed off of him by the way he carried himself. If you spotted him a mile away, you knew he was be friendly by his stance, as long as you extended the same in return.

"Come, it will be a while until we approach. Let's break our fast." He extended his elbow, guiding her down the stairs. She normally didn't like human contact from strangers, but was thankful as she was still getting used to walking on a sailing ship.

The captain walked her into a small room with a square table surrounded by eight chairs taking up the space. He held a chair out for Beth as she sat, thanking him. A breakfast of smoked salmon, mammoth cheese and crisp bread was provided.

"I hear you are to have some adventures! Oh I envy you my dear" Captain Salt-Sage smiled. "These old bones of mine can't handle any more action" he chuckled.

"You can't possibly be that old Captain" Beth giggled when she realized he was teasing her.

"Ah you got me my dear. No. I have spent most of my life on the seas. I used to be a fisherman, but eventually became the main provider of deliveries between the isle and Skyrim. The East Empire Company used to, but stopped a hundred years ago." he replied.

"Why?" Beth asked.

"Well, they ain't too fond of the Dunmer people. Let's just say a strong difference of opinion." He took a swallow of tepid tea. "If you are to be adventuring, I would highly recommend you hire a mercenary protector." He stated as he forked some fish into his mouth.

"Yes that's what I had been told. Do you have anyone in mind?" Beth queried.

"In fact I do. His name is Teldryn Sero, a spellsword. No better hired mercenary on Solstheim."

Beth nodded, noting the name in her head.

"Come!" Said the captain after they both finished their meal. "There's nothing better than watching the excitement of approaching land.

Beth followed him up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

The ship approached the docks impressing Beth at the ease it maneuvered into port. There was a flurry of activity on the deck of the ship as the sails were tied down, and ropes being knotted to the rungs on the deck.

A narrow wooden plank was thrown across the ship to the deck and boxes of supplies were transferred by a chain of the sailers and dock workers, handing each box onto the next until it was placed in a room built into the wall a few yards off. Beth was impressed how quickly the Captains own supplies were unloaded.

She spotted two guards walking towards the ship, although they were completely covered in Bonemold armor, she sensed they were chatting between themselves.

"Ho Captain! How was the passage?" One of the guards asked pulling his helm up to reveal his youthful face, Beth guessing around 20. The guard next to him pulled up his own revealing an older face with a scar running across one blinded eye.

"Quite peaceful" The captain replied. "Calm seas the entire way. A blessing for my passenger here" he said gesturing towards her. The guards studied her, taking in her appearance. She looked to be well off, hopefully not to cause any trouble. She smiled down at them.

"This is Lady Beth of Riften. Accompanying supplies to 'ol Glover down at the Smithy." The captain introduced her.

Beth nodded "Pleased to meet you". Her charm putting the men at ease.

The captain patted her shoulder "I'm just about to head over to the smith right now. Why don't you give me the supplies to deliver while you get settled in."

Beth handed him the small bundle she had been holding. "Thank you Captain, I would appreciate that. I'm looking forward to getting my feet on sturdy land". The guards grinned at her statement.

"Perhaps you have some Dunmer blood in ye after all. We don't do well on water" the oldest said chuckling as he walked up the plank. "Here, I'll take your things and show you to the Retching Netch" Beth sighed in relief knowing she would be in good hands while in Raven Rock.

"You take care my dear," the captain said as he helped her walk down the shifting unsteady plank. "I'll be in port for another day if you need me".

"Thank you." Beth said as she nodded then turned to follow the guards.

At the top of the stairs from the shipyard, they walked into a small town, full of activity. Dunmer of all shapes and sizes were bustling about. Some had rickety tables set up, selling their wares along the sides of the street. Children were running around a fountain, playing games of tag. A few stopping to stare at the stranger, with their youthful red curious eyes.

The majority of the houses were rounded huts built with concrete, some cracked in places due to age. All of them covered in a dusting of ash. There was no greenery to be seen, the plants appeared to be brown and twisted, some red prickly leaves peeked out in areas. The ground was soft to walk on, a mix of sand and ash pleasing to the feet. It felt like walking on the richest of carpets.

"That there is the Bulwark" the older guard pointed out the large structured wall that surrounded the town. "It was built after the eruption of the Red Mountain by the East Empire company to help keep the town from being bombarded by the ash." The guard turned to look at the mountain off in the distance.

Beth looked herself. The volcano was still active as it burped large clouds of ash and smoke hundreds of feet into the air, clouding the sky the reddish huge that she first noticed while approaching on The Northern Maiden.

"The Captain told me that the East Empire company has departed and stopped coming to Solstheim" Beth mentioned, hoping for him to elaborate.

"They were interested in the island when the mine in town was producing good ebony ore. They made sure that the inhabitants were cared for, buying and exporting the ore while they kept supplies and food coming in from around Tamriel." He kicked a stone by his foot, growling under his breath. "Then there was an accident in the mine. The owner went missing and the production stopped. Instead of calling in reinforcements to search for him, they closed it saying it had dried up. Without even a backward glance, they pulled their forces out and left. The heartless bastards" he spat on the soil, disgusted with the company.

"The inhabitants of the island started to suffer. Famine hit and people began to starve. Although we have our own farms, not much grows in the ashy soil. The wildlife had mostly died off making hunting difficult. We lost hundreds of families as they gave up their ancestral homes, moving away to Skyrim or Cyrodil." he sighed.

"That's why Captain Salt-Sage is so highly respected." he nodded to the Captain what was winding his way around people towards the smith. "'bout twenty years ago, he met a poor family of Dunmer who had moved to Windhelm. They explained the problems that Solstheim was facing. He took it in his heart to help us out. Over the years, he had some Mage friends help capture wildlife around Tamriel with sleeping spells. Transferring them here, to release into wild. Then he started bringing in shipments of food, and even a Farmer, who taught us to grow special crops that benefited from the ash."

"It was only within the past month that someone investigated the mines. Some say it was the Dragonborn himself. Not only did he find the owner, but cleared the part of the mine that the Empire had blocked. It was swimming with restless undead, but also a family of venomous spiders. The bastards had been too lazy to clean it up themselves."

"Thats horrible!" Beth exclaimed, unable to hide her displeasure with the company her family had always admired. She had no idea how selfish they had become over the years.

"I'm sure it won't be too long until they come back and try and claim the mine for their own once again. Believe me, they will be in for an unpleasant surprise when our people put up a hell of a fight." The younger guard winked smiling at her as they continued their walk through town.

Peering further down over the heads of people crowing the street, she could see a few brick structures. One with a large forge covered by a shelter. She took note of the smith, deciding to stop by later in the day to introduce herself.

"Right in here, my lady" the elder guard said as he opened a door to one of the huts, passing another standing next to the entrance who nodded to them as the three entered.

The outside was deceiving. As she stepped in, she took note of the expanse of the structure, the main floor glowed with a warm fire along the back. A servant was stirring a pot over the hearth. A wide set of stairs going down the middle of the structure. Tables surrounded either side of the room.

A man, seated at the back table wearing chitin armor, sand goggles and a red dusty cloth partially covering his face turned to her, pausing as he was about to take a sip of his beverage. He nodded and held his cup up to her in a gesture of cheers, then studied her as he pulled the cloth aside and sipped his drink.

"Come, down the stairs. You'll find rooms in the tavern below" the younger guard prompted.

Beth took a deep breath and walked down following them. The downstairs was large, expanding out. She realized now why the huts seemed so small and far apart, the living areas were in the lower levels. The walls were rounded, and candlebras were placed evenly around the room giving it a darker but soft glow. Tables were placed around the room holding patrons, murmuring between themselves as they drank.

A bar stood to the left of the room, barrels standing behind it - a badge of honor showing the tavern made their own drinks.

"Ah! You boys off duty? Need a drink eh? Oh! Who's this?" A tall gaunt Dunmer man with greying hair smiled as he leaned over the bar to get a closer look.

"Lady Beth from Riften" the guard replied. "This is Gelvis, the best barkeep in Solstheim"

"Oh my lady! I've been expecting you. Glover told me of your pending arrival. I have a room ready for you." He walked towards the back, towards a door. "Come come, this way!"

Beth and the older guard carrying her belongings followed Geldis to a large, but simple room. The other guard picking a table with a couple of other gentleman to rest after his long day of work.

The room was simple, but cozy. A fire ready for her in the hearth. The bed was wooden, and a mattress of straw sat on the plank of wood forming the bed itself, covered with a luxurious blanket. A dresser and wardrobe sat against a wall, and a small rounded table with two chairs sat near the hearth. A wooden clock ticked softly over the door.

"Here you are my dear!" Geldis said as the guard placed her things on the dresser. "You make yourself at home. I just brewed up a fresh batch of Sujamma this morning, I dare say you will be pleased! I tweaked the recipe and I must say the results are quite breath taking! Come help yourself to a mug after you are settled in!"

Beth laughed "Yes, I've heard much of your drink - I'm curious to try it"

"You won't be disappointed" the guard chuckled as he walked towards the door. Pausing he turned around "if you ever need anything or run into trouble, there is a guard posted just outside of the Retching Netch. Have good stay, my lady." He left closing the door behind him.

Beth sighed in relief. The barkeep people was a loquacious one! She was pleasantly surprised of the friendly reception she received.

She sat on the wooden bed and laid back sinking into the soft new bedding. Oh how long it has been since she laid on something so soft and luxurious. She nodded off, waking a couple of hours later by sounds of laughter and clinking cups.

Sitting up she walked over to the mirror that was attached to the wall over the dresser. Her curls had escaped again. She repinned them into place - nodding with her efforts and walked out of the room.

Beth wound her way around the tavern customers, looking for a seat. Nothing was to be found downstairs. She climbed the stairs and noticed one empty seat next to the man she had noticed earlier. He was reading a book.

"Excuse me?" Beth asked "Is this seat taken?"

The man looked up at her. "Well, I was wondering if you were going to come around," he nodded at the chair "it's yours."

"Thanks" she replied sitting down.

A servant deposited a cup in front of her "From Geldis" he said, and moved on.

Although Beth couldn't see them, she felt the mans eyes watching her. She took a sip of the drink and almost choked on the burn going down her throat, her eyes instantly tearing up.

The man across from her chuckled. "First time drinking Sujamma _eh_?"

She cleared her throat and nodded, laughing in return. "Is it that obvious?"

He laughed pulling the cloth aside taking another sip of his drink. He had light gray skin, confirming him as a Dunmer. His lips looked soft and tattooed with a thin goatee and the beginnings of a tattoos on either side of his face starting from his jaw. The remainder of was obscured by the red cloth and sand goggles. She was curious what the rest of his face looked like, but thought it rude to ask.

She leaned back in her chair, looking at the assortment of books lined up on the table held up by two lanterns as bookends. Confessions of A Dunmer Skooma Eater, History of Raven Rock - volumes one through three, The Red Year - both volumes. The last book brought a blush to her cheeks The Lusty Argonian Maid.

She look hesitatingly at her cup, unsure if she liked the drink.

"It gets better" replied the Dunmer, seeing her hesitation. He continued to watch her, making her slightly nervous.

She took a small sip, which was no longer as harsh and had a pleasant honey like flavor, she smiled. Beth smiled at the man in thanks.

"Excuse me sir, do you know a Teldryn Sero?" she asked.

"_Yessss,_ quite well in fact!" He practically purred, a smile in his voice.

She took another sip of her drink, waiting for the man to elaborate. He brushed some ash off of his shoulder and picked up his book to continue reading.

"Well? Where can I find him?" She asked, starting to lose a bit of patience at his rudeness.

"Oh, here and there." He replied nonchalantly then returned to reading, or so it looked like. She felt like he was watching her over the pages, but couldn't tell with his goggles covering the upper part of his face.

Beth sighed, getting flustered. "And where can I find him... right now?" She replied through slightly clenched teeth.

"Well... _right in front of you, my dear_" He smiled, lowering his book.

Beth sputtered. "You mean to tell me YOU are Teldryn?"

Teldryn smiled replying with his drawn out accent "Why of course my lady, _who else would I be_?"

"Oh gods! You are frustrating!" She snorted, clearly angry now.

"My my, what a _spitfire _you are!" He grinned flashing his white teeth. Leaning forward. "It gives your skin quite a deliciously red _hue_".

Beth stood up, and stomped. "You are quite an_ infuriating_ character" she growled, throwing a coin on the table. She turned abruptly and stormed out of the inn, leaving Teldryn laughing behind.


	6. Chapter 6

The afternoon air was dusty as she picked her way towards the docks. The Captain looked up as she approached The Maiden.

"How are you settling in, my lady?" The captain shouted from near the top of the mast.

"Fine. But I must ask you about this Teldryn character. He seems quite rude" Beth replied, crossing her arms and tapping her toes.

"Well, he isn't exactly the most gentlemanly Dunmer in Solstheim, but he is the best spellsword money can buy" the captain replied after he finished climbing down the ropes and approaching her.

"I was worried you would say that" she said with a sigh.

"I assure you, Teldryn is quite honorable once you get used to his um... humor" the Captain grinned. "He will protect both you and your virtue with his life, if that is what's worrying you."

"Well to be fair, I wasn't exactly charming myself" she said. "Thank you again Captain" she said turning away.

"I'll be back in a week if you decide you're ready to return" he called to her.

Bethany waved farewell and decided to head to the Smith.

As she rounded the corner, she was shocked into silence. Glover was bent over the forge but looked up as she approached. It was as though she met him before, his sapphire blue eyes twinkled at her, his smile identical to Delvins'.

"Ah, you must be Beth" Glover said as he extended his hand to her for a shake.

"Pleased to meet you" she smiled. "Did you get your delivery okay?"

"Yes, thank you. I learned about using the fire salts in the forge from the smith in Riften. Best tip I ever learned, but they're hard to come by here." he smiled. "Have you had a chance to check out the market?"

"Not yet" Beth replied. "I just got settled in myself, in fact I was just about to look around."

"Enjoy yourself. This may not be the cleanest island with all the ash from the Red Mountain, but Raven Rock is quite safe.". He paused "But if you plan to leave the city Boundaries, I recommend hiring a mercenary to watch your back. Seek out Teldryn at the inn, he will guard you with his life. The Reavers and Ash spawn are quite dangerous". Glover explained. "I also just finished some new Chitin armor if you're interested. Much lighter than most Skyrim armor."

"Thanks, I will come by in the morning and take a better look". Beth said before winding her way around various vendors.

She came across a stunning sapphire broach with an ice like setting, she learned was called Stahlrim - a shimmering metal found only on Solstheim. She purchased it for Sapphire back at the guild, knowing she would love it.

Raven Rock wasn't very big, and soon found herself returning to the Retching Netch. She sighed in relief when she realized Teldryn was no longer at the table they had shared. She would apologize to him tomorrow for her rude departure earlier.

Heading downstairs she noted most of the tables had opened up as customers left to go home after their drinks. She picked a table with a book and sat to read. Unwinding as she relaxed.

"Ah my lady, just in time for dinner!" Geldis said, placing a plate of mouth watering food in front of her. Beth didn't know what came over her, but she was ravenous. The dug into the meal of wild bore and creamed ash yams with gusto.

"_Hungry, _are you?" Said a familiar voice, almost causing her to choke.

"Please forgive me if I caused you any distress earlier my lady" Teldryn said as he took a seat across from her with his own plate.

Beth swallowed her mouthful. And looked at him. "No, please my temper got the best of me - I should be the one apologizing".

Teldryn removed his helm, revealing a black Mohawk. Intricate designs curved up the sides of his face, and on his lips. His red eyes slanted slightly as he smiled at her, raising his fork in a salute before digging into his own meal.

This time Beth was the one staring. He was the most handsome Dunmer she had ever laid eyes on. He looked up noticing her attention, and smiled.

She blushed and quickly looked away.

"_Kajit_ got your tongue?" He asked after swallowing.

"Um no, I'm just full" she said, feeling bashful for the first time in her 26 years.

"If you're not going to finish that... " he started - Beth pushed her half full plate towards him.

"I'm going to head to my room" Beth said slowly standing. "Enjoy your dinner"

Teldryns eyes followed her to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Beth paced the length of her room feeling confused. How could she feel attraction to someone who plucked at her temper, not to mention a_ Dunmer_. Humans and Mer were completely different species.

She laughed thinking 'that would be like a Kajit and an Argonian', shuddering at the thought of what their offspring would look like if they could ever reproduce.

She shook her head. The ash must be getting to her. Maybe it was just fatigue. She had never been this far from home. Hopefully with a good nights sleep she would be back to her normal herself.

Beth had no desire to be with anyone, and preferred it that way. She couldn't bear the thought of falling in love and having a family, only to have them ripped away like her own many years ago. Sure it might never happen, but she wasn't going to chance it.

She nodded to herself, and settled down on the bed with a book rich with Soltheims history.

Reading about the Skaals, she decided their village would be her first destination. Their Nord ancestry fascinated her.

She looked at the clock on the wall to see it was only 9pm. She sighed wondering why her eyes weren't growing heavy.

A gentle knock sounded at her door. Groaning, she put her book down and walked over to answer it.

Her stomach flipped as she opened the door to Teldryn dressed down in a comfy pair of slacks and shirt.

"Forgive me my Lady" he leaned against the door frame with a half smile. "But it's turning out to be a beautiful night. I heard you are looking for a mercenary to watch your back. I would be honored if you took a walk with me while we discuss my employ"

Beth straightened her back. The nerve! He just assumes she was going to hire him?

She checked her temper reminding herself that he was highly recommended by both the Captain and Glover.

"Well.. are you going to stand there _wool gathering,_ or join me?" Teldryn asked.

"Okay" Beth nodded grabbing her cloak.

He gently placed his hand of the small of her back guiding her up the stairs.

"I'm not an invalid!" Beth snapped as the confusing warmth swarmed the pit of her belly again.

"Sorry." Teldryn replied pulling his hand away.

The door opened to a refreshingly calm night. The ash was still, although the sky still had a reddish haze. She walked next to Teldryn silently, along the docks.

"Where are you planning to explore?" He asked as they sat together along the edge.

"I read about the Skaal village, sounds quite interesting" she replied careful not to look at him.

"It's cold, but they have a very interesting heritage" he smiled. "The most peaceful Nords I have ever met" he grinned winking at her.

She realized he was teasing her. She chuckled, not quite offended. His smile sending warm sensations down her spine.

"My services usually start at five hundred gold up front, and thirty percent of any treasures we find." He said.

"Jumping to the point huh? I've never met a Dunmer so forward" she quipped.

He laughed "_Touché_, but it's actually quite common. The Dunmer in Skyrim are more...shall we say - docile." He looked at her. "We know our kind are barely _tolerated_, and aren't usually welcome. So we usually keep to ourselves and _out of the way_."

"Huh" Beth replied, remembering the teenaged Dunmer stableboy that lived with her family. Her parents were not proud of the fact that most Nords were quite racist towards the other species. All races were treated with equal love and care in her home growing up.

"I already have to hand over fifty percent of my discoveries to my benefactors. Thirty doesn't leave me much. How about five?"

Teldryn dramatically clasped his chest in shock "My lady, that leaves me with _next to nothing _then. How about ten?"

"Sounds like a deal Mr. Sevo" she looked at him. Sending her belly into summersaults again. 'Must be dinner...it isn't agreeing with me' she thought.

"_Please,_ call me Teldryn".

"You can call me Beth" she replied, then inwardly cursed herself. Why did she say that?

They walked together in silence for a while enjoying the fresh air, then eventually turned back to the Retching Netch.

"Well, goodnight... _Beth" _his voice purred her name. "I will see you in the morn." He grinned raising a brow "I have a feeling you're going to be the most_ interesting_ patron I have ever had!"

"Goodnight" she replied and rushed to her room. He was polite this time, but her legs had almost melted as her name rolled off his lips.

She washed her face in the cold water from the basin on the night stand, sponging the sweat and ash that had collected on her skin during the day. The fire in the hearth dried her and she climbed into her bed between the cool soft sheets.


	8. Chapter 8

_She was stranded under a stone. Ash hoppers were swarming around her, their wings buzzing in her hair in the darkness._

_"Oh gods help me!" Beth screamed in terror. A flash of fire blasted away the hoppers, and could soon see a torch in the darkness, carried towards her voice._

_"Beth! Where are you?" Teldryns voice sounded._

_"Over here!" She replied._

_His footsteps echoed closer and she saw him walk into view. He placed his torch on the ground and grunted as he lifted the pillar just enough for her to slide her legs away. His Flame Atronach turned her back on them and faded away with a smile._

_He knelt down, gently feeling her legs for signs of broken bones. His finger tips sent jolts of awareness up her spine as he applied his healing hands. He looked up into her stunned face. "Nothing broken. Hmph! I told you not to get too far ahead of me." he chastised as he helped her up._

_"Sorry, I saw the chest and got excited" She bent over to brush the dust off her legs. Straightening, she almost bumped into him. His helmless face mere inches from hers. Leaning in, he placed his hand on her the back of her head met her with a gentle kiss. _

...

Beth woke with a start. It wasn't her terrifying memories plaguing her dreams now but the handsome Dunmer.

Her body was swimming with awareness, desire burning deep in her belly. She reached over for a cup of water on her nightstand, draining it.

Never in her life had she ever experienced such strong feelings, not even for her betrothed before he met his untimely end with her family.

She quickly dressed, and wandered into the tavern.

"Good morning!" The cheerful bartender exclaimed. "I hope the room is to your liking".

"Yes, very much so - thank you." She replied. The bartender served her a fresh steaming cup of coffee with a plate of ham and fried potatoes.

Breakfast was quite uneventful while she enjoyed her book.

As the server cleared her table, Teldryn sauntered down the stairs.

"Ah! Here you are!" He sat next to her. She blushed and looked down. "Oh come now, I'm not going to eat you my dear" he teased, making her face grow even hotter.

"When do you want to leave?" She asked after clearing her throat, changing the subject.

Well, first I have to deliver a letter to Cresuius at the mine then we can be off. Why don't you come along, he's quite an interesting fellow".

She nodded standing.

"Wait" He said. "I'll be right back"

He walked to his room and returned carrying a new set of chitin Armor. "I saw the iron armor you had in your room. Trust me, you won't make it a mile on foot here in that gear. Here." he said handing her the set.

Beth was speechless as she took it from him.

"How much do I owe you?" She asked when she found her voice.

"Nothing! Glover owed me a favor, and here it is. _But a simple 'thanks' would be nice_" he winked, making her legs wobble.

"Thanks". She said as her cheeks reddened.

"Pack lightly, a fresh change of clothes and a bedroll is all you need. We'll hunt our way up to Skaal village".


	9. Chapter 9

A beautiful Dunmer woman was sitting at the table when Beth and Teldryn walked into the mining house.

"Hello Aphia, where's your husband? I have a delivery".

"Hi Teldryn, just upstairs". She walked to the foot of the stairs. " Cresuius! You have company!"

"Coming my love!" An elderly voice replied.

Beth was shocked to see an aged Imperial human walk down to meet them. Her jaw gaped open.

"_Catching flies_?" Teldryn asked leaning over to whisper in Beth's ear. "If you're still _hungry_ we can leave after lunch". She snapped her jaw closed making him chuckle.

"Ah thank you!" Cresuius said glancing at the letter. "I've been waiting to hear back on when we would be getting more workers for the mine."

He turned and smiled at Beth. "And who is this charming young lady?"

"My new _employer _ from Skyrim. Beth, this is Cresuius and his wife Aphia". Teldryn introduced the couple.

The old man chuckled. "My dear, I'm pleased to meet you".

Aphia hugged her gently. "You look surprised"

"To be honest, I have never seen a human and Mer marry" she replied.

"Ah, well love works in mysterious ways" Cresuius replied.

"May I ask how you met?" She asked.

"Well, Cresuius had taken ill. I was his nurse sent from the temple to care for him. Over the weeks that I nursed him back to health, we became quite taken with each other." Aphia replied.

"Once he was healthy, my heart was torn. I had fallen quite madly in love with him, but knew that I belonged back at the temple. When he asked me to marry him, I accepted and never looked back".

She smiled fondly at her Husband as he touched her shoulder in a loving gesture.

Beth smiled. Happy for the couple who clearly doted on each other. Deep inside she couldn't help feel a spark of hope that one day she may find her own love. Shaking her head she hardened her heart. Never! I can't let myself get soft she chastised herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Beth was indeed thankful for the new armor as the ash swirled around the hot and humid air during their walk along the coast.

She was settling down on a piece of driftwood, opening the cap of her water canteen when she heard a rustle behind her.

"Watch yourself!" Teldryn warned, unsheathing his sword. Grabbing her own, she turned around and stood up, readying for an attack.

The sand was swirling angrily as a body started materializing. Beth gasped as she tripped over the wood while taking a step back landing on her rear. Stunned, she was unable to move.

The earthen form stood fully, it's mouth and eyes opening in furious glowing menace, magica crackling in its clawed sandy hands.

Teldryn swiftly lunged, piercing the eerie glow in its chest making the figure erupt into an explosion of gritty sand.

He stood surveying the area for a moment before turning towards her. Leaning down, he grabbing Beths' hand pulling her up to her feet.

"Teldryn one, Ash spawn zero" he grinned.

"THAT was an ash spawn?" She gasped.

"They can be quite deadly, especially when there's more than one" he replied. "For a brainless creature, they're surprisingly cunning and fast."

Beth shook her head. "I guess you WILL come in handy!"

"Come in handy indeed!" Cackled the Dunmer. "My dear, you would have been spawn food if I hadn't been here to save your ass". He laughed. "Come in handy" he repeated shaking his head with a chuckle "Meanwhile you sat there staring like a fish out of water".

"I did NOT!" Beth argued. "I was strategically planning my next move."

"Sure!" Teldryn laughed, causing Beth to giggle herself.

"Okay fine." She admitted. "It was something I hadn't seen before, and was quite taken aback".

They both sat on the log quietly looking out over the ocean while sipping their water. Waves gently rolled in, tumbling seaweed and sand towards their feet.

The sun was slowly dipping into the horizon as stars twinkled into existence one by one, cooling the air.

"I say we camp here for the night" Teldryn said, breaking the peaceful silence.

"What if more of those Ash things show up?" Beth looked around cautiously.

"They only spawn in the wild during the daylight, unless summoned" he replied. "The only thing that would come near are the Netches."

Beth followed his hand as he pointed out a pod of the large bodied creatures floating above the water a few miles out. Their bellies pulsing blue as the bottom of their tentacles dragged in the water.

"I heard they were ferocious" Beth replied swallowing the lump in her throat, remembering her chat with the apothecary earlier the day before.

"That's only if you threaten them" he sniffed. "If you approach them while they are nursing their young, they will attack. Likewise if you harm any of their family members. But if they come to you, they're actually quite peaceful."

"Sadly, their population have been dwindling since the discovery of the usefulness of their jelly." He sighed. "They really are fascinating creatures, one of my favorites actually but very misunderstood".

Beth watched the Netches off in the distance a few minutes more until Teldryn stood up and began to gather some wood.

"Help me gather more" he said.

Beth wandered a few feet away collecting dry wood when she heard a rustle. Her heart thudded as she grabbed her bow and an arrow from her quiver. A rabbit appeared, nibbling on a sparse patch of green grass. She quietly set her arrow and let it fly, piercing the rabbit in the side.

She returned back to camp with an armload of wood and her furry reward.

"Ahhh, roasted rabbit for dinner" Teldryn smiled. "You look to be quite handy yourself" he said chuckling.

The pair bundled the wood into a pit Teldryn had dug for the fire. He stretched his arm out, sparks shooting from his extended fingers, setting the wood ablaze.

Beth skinned the rabbit, keeping its fur intact.

"I don't have a spit" she said, partially to herself as she gutted the dead animal.

"Here" Teldryn said holding her a long stick. "We'll just have to do it manually"

She speared the animal carcass onto the stick.

"You're just going to cook it like that?" Teldryn asked, sounding offended.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He sighed, standing up and walked away.

Beth huffed! "Of all the nerve! If you're really that damn picky, then you can cook it yourself" she shouted out to him.

"Come now, don't be like that" he said returning with a handful of red foliage.

"Let me show you" he said sitting down next to her and taking the stick. "Here, go wet these" he instructed as he handed her the red leaves.

She walked to the water, plunging the fisted leaves in. They immediately started swelling and giving off a pungent, but slightly sweet aroma.

She sauntered back, sitting next to him. She watched as he opened a pouch in his bag, grabbing a pinch of salt, and rubbed it over the rabbit.

"Okay, now the leaves" he said. She handed the now sticky leaves to him, wiping her hands on the leg of her armor wrinkling her nose.

Beth watched as he gently wrapped them around the meat, then held it over the fire. The leaves sizzled almost instantly, giving off a sweet peppery aroma.

Teldryn smiled at her. "You tend to pick things up like this when you hire yourself out".

She nodded smiling back. Her stomach doing the little flip flops again.

Swallowing she grabbed the rabbit fur and started cleaning little bits of leftover meat from the skin. "So, how long have you been a mercenary?" She asked, placing the fur skin side up next to the fire to dry.

"Hmm, going on about eight years" he replied. "I spent most of my life exploring Tamriel, and finally got bored". Handed the stick to Beth and started removing his armor.

"I wasn't ready to settle down, so I decided to hire myself out. I have the experience and it makes me happy helping those who want to explore themselves" he pulled off his helmet, tossing them into the discarded pile of armor.

"You may as well take your own off" he said. "Armor is good for exploring, but sleeping in them is sheer murder" He took the stick back, and watched her remove her own out of the corner of his eyes.

She sat next to him, sighing after being freed of the bulk. She looked up at the stars, and listened to the fire crackle and meat sizzle. Her mouth watered when the breeze pushed the scent towards her, making her stomach rumble.

She watched the Netches off in the distance as Teldryn hummed quietly to himself.

"I think it's done" Teldryn said as he poked the cooked flesh. He slowly licked the grease off of his finger, savoring the taste.

Beth's heart skipped a beat as liquid heat pooled below. Gods he was divine!

Pulling a tin plate out of his bag, he used his knife to slide the meat off the stick. He cut a haunch off of the rabbit offering it to her.

She grabbed it nodding thanks and took a bite. The flavor was amazing! The red leaves had melted away leaving a spiciness behind. "Oh wow!" She exclaimed, taking another bite.

He chuckled, enjoying his own meal.

They finished the rabbit, throwing the bones into the flames. Teldryn looked over as she licked the grease off of her own lips. The firelight glistening off the moisture her tongue left behind. He studied her - her auburn hair was glowing from the fire as the curls framed her face, trailing over her shoulder and down her back.

He took a ragged breath as he caught himself wondering what her lips tasted like.

She sighed and turned to look at him smiling. The flames dancing in her blue eyes as their gazes locked. Both of their hearts sped up.

"Well!" He said after a deep breath. "Time to turn in".

He took his bedroll, laying it out. He climbed in, tucking his arm under his head. "Sleep well... Beth" he sighed.

"You as well" she replied, climbing into her own on the other side of the fire.

Closing her eyes, she quickly drifted off to sleep


	11. Chapter 11

Beth woke to a distant unusual sound. A friendly mix between a chirp, sigh and a purr, almost pleasant to her ears. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes causing them to sting and tear up. A light dusting of ash covered her hands, as she realized wind must have picked up while they slept. She climbed out of her sleeping bag, ashy dust falling out of her hair.

Glancing over to Teldryn, she noted he was still asleep.

She walked over to the water and dipped in a toe, finding it bearable. Looking back to the sleeping Dunmer, she smiled as his snores told her he wouldn't be waking up for at least a few minutes yet - enough time at least to take a quick dip to wash away the ash.

Finding shelter from a tree nearby, she stripped down. Then quickly dashed to the water, slowly wading in until enough of her was covered to give her privacy. She tilted her head back, scrubbing her scalp with her fingernails. The coolness of the water soothing the soreness of her legs from the long walk yesterday.

She didn't see the Dunmer roll over, red eyes taking in her splendid form. Smiling, he climbed out of his bed and sat on the log they shared the night before, watching her bathe as he sipped from his canteen.

She turned around to walk out of the water, then shrieked - ducking further in.

"What in Oblivion do you think you're doing?" She shouted.

"Enjoying the view" he grinned as he shouted back, pointing to a group of Netches in the distance.

"View indeed!" She sputtered. "Turn your back so I can come ashore" she demanded.

"But my dear, you paid me to watch over you" he said flashing his white teeth in a grin.

"I will NOT come ashore while you watch" she ground out. "Now turn yourself around so I can dress, or I'll find another mercenary with more manners!"

"Fine... fine" he replied, standing and turning his back to her. "But I suggest you hurry, there's a school of slaughter fish about five yards from you" he said over his shoulder, laughing as he heard her wildly splash her way out of the water.

"You're a beast!" She bit off, quickly donning her clothing.

"It's just my charm, my dear" he grinned, turning back around.

Her clothes were wet and her hair hung down her back dripping onto the sand below. He went to the burnt out pit throwing on a couple of logs, starting a new fire.

"You sit here and... do things you women like to do after bathing." He leaned over his bag pulling out a net and walked towards the water "I'm going to catch breakfast".

She combed her hair with her fingers as she watched Teldryn roll his breeches up at the bottom. Walking in a few feet he studied the water, his ear twitching slightly. With the flick of his wrist, he cast the net and hauled it in quickly, catching a medium sized slaughterfish.

Carrying his catch up to a rock he reached to his belt withdrawing the dagger. The fish flapped angrily, but went limp after the Dunmer delivered a swift blow to its head.

.…

They packed up and continued their journey after a quick but filling breakfast. The wind had picked up, blowing the sand around. Beth used her own goggles and covered her face with a green scarf.

She heard the same sound she had earlier in the morning, but closer. "What is that?" she asked.

"That, my dear - is a Silt Strider. One of the most endangered species on Morrowind. They were commonly used to move cargo and passengers, but now there are only a few left in existence after the eruption of the Red Mountain"

The Silt Striders song drifted over them again, making the pair smile.

"Let's go see how 'ol Dusty is doing, shall we?" Teldryn asked, starting up a deeply inclined hill. Beth followed him, wondering who Dusty was.

"Teldryn! What a nice surprise to see you" an older Dunmer man said, sitting next to a table with various items on it. "Are you interested in any supplies?".

"Ah Revus! You're still sitting up here watching over Dusty?" The Dunmers shook hands.

They looked over at Beth as she made it to the top of the hill - staring awestruck at the Silt Strider.

"Ah! This must be your newest employer", the man stood up. "I have many supplies if you are interested".

"Do you have any tents?" Teldryn asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. Just got one in this morning" Revus replied. "But since when has 'The Best Spellsword in Solstheim' ever slept in a tent?"

"We will be heading up to Skaal Village. Too cold to camp under the stars" Teldryn explained.

"Ah! I got you" Revus winked.

Beth turned to Tel Mythrin. "By Shor! Would you look at those!" She said, awed by the sight of the Telvanni structures in the distance.

"Quite impressive, I agree." Teldryn said. "But the Wizard, Master Neloth who resides there is as mad as Sheogorath himself". He chuckled. "I remember when I was working with the Dragonborn-

"You worked with THE Dragonborn?" Beth gasped. "What was he like? I heard he was a giant of a Nord with eyes that would burn you to your very soul. The tales told of how he wielded a mighty battleaxe, using it to sever the World-Eaters' head off."

Teldryn and Revus glanced at each other and burst into laughter. "He was a tiny little Kajit that barely stood taller than my shoulder. But by gods he was fast! I've never met a deadlier marksman."

"He was also as dumb as a goat. I don't know how many Daedra he pledged himself to, just to get useless weapons that he never used, making ME carry them around!" Teldryn groaned at the memory, rubbing his back. "He eventually just ended up storing them in one of his mansions to collect dust. I would have donated them to the College of Winterhold myself".

"Then Master Neloth got him obsessed with these Hideous black books belonging to Hermaeus Mora. He would open one and immediately get attacked by black tentacles. I don't even know why he did it... on purpose to boot! It must have hurt"

Beth was laughing by this point. "Oh come now, really?"

"Yes! I was relieved to finally part his company!" He admitted.

The three stood around, laughing as Teldryn shared more 'misadventures' of the Dragonborn.

**Thank you to any readers who have gotten this far. This is my very first story, so please feel free to offer any suggestions or reviews. I would love to hear some feedback so far (good or bad) **


End file.
